Ice Cream and an Angry Panther
by sapphire-glass
Summary: Just a very short and random oneshot. Sapphire is tanning. Ruby, InuYasha, and Hiei have ice cream. Be careful! You should never eat ice cream around an angry panther!


**Here's a random, _very_ short, one-shot. Consider it my apology for not updating in forever and a half. :) Spring is in 9 days. Yus!**

Discy: I own nothing except 'Sapphire' and the story and anything else I mention that I own. :D.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in idiotsville. All the nice little morons were out to play in the parks, or walking around in the streets. It was a nice day indeed! Okay. Whatever. 

"KURAMMAAAA!" Sapphire yelled, choking on water and coming up for air.

"What is it?" He called with a sigh, putting down the dishrag and going into the backyard. There, Sapphire and Ruby were attempting at swimming in a kiddy pool with about 3 inches of water in it.

"Get me a smoothie. I'm thirsty." She said with a yawn.

Kurama sighed and went to tap Ruby on the shoulder.

"Gah! COVER YOUR EYES OR SOMETHING KURA!" She yelled, coming up from the water and covering herself with her arms.

Sapphire snickered as Kurama blushed.

"Do you want a smoothie, too?" He asked, looking away.

"Yup!" She said happily and went back to…snorkeling? Kurama shook his head and walked back inside.

Sapphire stood up and shook herself off. She sat on a beach chair on the deck on her backyard, and decided to do some tanning. Haha. One of the only girly things she ever does.

Ruby sat up in the water and crossed her arms.

"Sapphhhh-chan! Come play stab-the-bottom-of-the-pool-with-a-stick with me!" Ruby whined. What? She was bored! That, and the fact that the morons were out probably sleeping with each other somewhere so she had nobody to make fun of.

"No." Sapphire said flatly, putting on sunglasses and laying down.

"C'mon! You know you wanna!" Ruby said.

"I know I don't." Sapphire replied, turning so she was lying on her stomach.

"Bitchy…" Ruby mumbled.

"Whiner." Sapphire mumbled in reply, turning her neck so it cracked a bit.

'The Entertainer' started to play in the background, mixing with the sound of a blender, and Ruby knew what that meant. ICE CREAM!

"AH! YUS! ICE CREAM! MONEY!" Ruby yelled quiteee loudly.

"Sweet snow!" and "THE BIG YELLOW TRUCK!" were both heard from inside the house.

Sapphire grumbled as Hiei, InuYasha, and Ruby ran up to her with their hands out.

"Ask Kurama." She said with a grunt.

"But you already stole his wallet!" Ruby growled.

"Give us the damn money, woman!" InuYasha screamed, hearing the music getting louder.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Sapphire yelled.

"Green paper. Now." Hiei said through muttered teeth.

"Fucking UGH!" Sapphire hissed, reached into her bag, and handed them a $5. "Now go away."

"Score!" Ruby yelled, high-fiving and low-fiving Hiei and InuYasha, who didn't really know what that meant.

A few minutes later, the three were sitting on desk eating either fudge bars, vanilla ice cream in a cone, or a Popsicle. Sapphire's eye twitched from behind the sunglasses. SOMEBODY was slurping.

"Can't you guys just go and like, you know, eat inside?" She asked annoyed.

"No. Freedom of eating ice cream!" Ruby said happily, biting into her fudge bar and then screaming that her tooth hurt.

"Freedom of committing a homicide." Sapphire said with a smirk, thinking of all the death possibilities.

"Oh shut it, Sapph." InuYasha said, accidentally dripping vanilla ice cream on her back. "Oh shit.."

"RUN!" Ruby yelled to Inu, running behind a bush. Hiei jumped on top of the room to avoid danger.

"WHY YOU!" Sapphire yelled, getting up and chasing after InuYasha who was currently jumping the fence. Sapphire was right behind him and started to chase him down the street barefoot. Ow.

* * *

_**A few minutes later

* * *

**_

"Okay the—where's Sapphire?" Kurama asked, looking around.

"Chasing." Hiei started, sucking on his Popsicle from the roof.

"Inu-kun." Ruby finished, also finishing up her fudge bar.

"Oh." Kurama said with a heavy sigh. "Well", he said, setting down a tray, "I made your smoothies."

"Smoothie!" Ruby yelled, grabbing them both.

"Get off my smoothie." Sapphire grunted, panting with one of her bikini top straps ripped. She walked with a limp over to Ruby, grabbed her smoothie, and collapsed into the kiddy pool.

"The hell?" Kurama, Ruby, and Hiei said in unison.

"Can't…breathe…." InuYasha wheezed, clawing at the ground, slowly making his way back into the yard. His ear had a bite mark in it, his hair was tangled up, he had bruises everywhere, and claw marks were on his neck.

"…..It's decided." Kurama said, a bit alarmed and running over to aid InuYasha.

"Never eat ice cream around Sapphire." Ruby said with a shiver, moving away slowly from her unconscious friend.

* * *

**Short, sweet, and to the point. Yes, it sucked. Get over it. :P It teaches a valuable lesson!**


End file.
